thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
PM-002
|Point of Origin = |Address Acquirement = Alpha Gate Coverstone |Number of Moons = 3 (Dja’net, Edfu and Nuturo) |Galaxy = Milky Way |First Visited On = 20 October 1995 |Tau’ri Interests = Exploration, Naquadah, cultural exchange |Amount = Major Contact World |Settled by = The Goa'uld |Under Control Off = None (destroyed) |Previously Under Control Off = Abydonians (1995-2003) Ra (4631 BCE -1995 CE) |Previous = PM-001 |Next = PM-003}} Abydos was a planet in the Milky Way Galaxy that was claimed and settled with humans by the Supreme System Lord Ra. Physical Characteristics Abydos as a planet was slightly smaller then Earth, just like Earth it had a metallic core and roughly the same atmospheric pressure. It was mostly a desert planet without any oceans and only a rare few lakes, one of which split the super continent in halve. The two poles were covered with only small traces of ice. The central desert which held several large Naquadah mines and only four oasis's, one of which became the only city of Nagada was surrounded by the Plains of Unlucky Steps on the South, the mountain region of the Caves of Kaleemah on the North isolating it from the rest of the world and making sure the Abydonians never strayed too far from the Temple of Ra and the Stargate within it. Political Make-up Abydos due to its small population size had no political divisions, with most of it population choosing to life in the planet's only city of Nagada and the rest living in tiny nearby villages or solitary homes. Besides these the only other two buildings were the Temple of Ra and the Depository of Ra which held the DHD in a hidden room. The entire population of 8000 was ruled in Ra's absence by only one tribal leader. History Ra ruled Abydos for 6626 years then when the Tau'ri first reached Abydos, they were seen as emissaries of Ra because of the necklace Dr. Daniel Jackson wore around his neck which had the Eye of Ra on it. However their coming to Abydos alerted Ra to the fact that something was possible wrong on Abydos for the Stargate when used gives off a very unique energy signature. So after getting to know the people of Abydos a little bit, Ra came investigating. He immediately proceeded by attacking Nagada with two Death Glider's and taking two of the strange intruders captive and killing the other two. He also discovered the Nuclear warhead they had brought with them, he then made plans to send the bomb back to Earth with a Naquadah enhancement. He then captured O'Neill and revived Dr. Daniel Jackson, who had been killed in the next struggle, with his Sarcophagus. He then told Jackson that unless he executed the remainder of the party he would kill him and all who had seen them. Jackson grudgingly went to carry out the executions, but then turned on Ra and his guards at the last second, allowing him, the team and a group of young Abydonians to escape. Daniel then managed to convince the Abydonians that their rulers were not gods and encouraged them to rebel. When Kasuf finally did so, Ra attempted to leave the planet in order to blow it up from orbit, but O'Neill and Jackson transported the bomb aboard his ship by using the Transportation rings, which killed him very shortly thereafter.Jack O'Neill and his two remaining men then returned to Earth, but Daniel Jackson remained behind with his new wife, Sha're on Abydos. After Ra's rule ended, the Abydonians thought they were free and continued on with their lives with Dr. Daniel Jackson. For over a nearly two years, all contact with Earth had been nonexistent until SG-1 returned to see if attacks on Earth in 1997 were from Abydos. After finding out that the attacks were not based from Abydos, Daniel Jackson showed SG-1 a Cartouche containing a map of Stargate addresses etched into a structure's wall. Immediately after this, the unknown aggressors who arrived on Earth (commanded by Apophis) arrived at Abydos and killed or injured many Abydonians and SG-2's Major Louis Ferretti. Daniel Jackson then decided to return to Earth to help save the captured Sha're and Skaara, commanding the other Abydonians to bury the Stargate for one year until his return. In 1998, after escaping Hadante, Linea hacked into Stargate Command's computer system and dialed Abydos to escape on her own. In 2003, Abydos was destroyed by Anubis and its inhabitants killed when Anubis' mothership destroyed the planet with the Eyes of the Goa'uld with Anubis presumably using the planet as a means of testing his new superweapon. However, despite the planet being destroyed, Oma Desala was able to help the Abydonians ascend before they were killed. Other Features Nearby Celestial Bodies The Abydosian planetary system consisted of the planet of Abydos and three moons Dja’net, Edfu and Nuturo. The solar system contained 8 planets besides Abydos, five of these were giant gaseous planets the others were terrestrial just like Abydos. Flora and Fauna Abydos was home to three unique species of fauna and no unique species of flora, the unique animals were the Abydosian Lizard, the Mastadge and the Lascterin Fly. Navigation Category:Planets Category:Milky Way Planets Category:PM Planets